


Shut Up and Dance

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark God Ryan Haywood, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Solar queen gavin, based on Shut Up and Dance, blood mage jeremy, botonist michael, drinking mention, i have no clue what i'm doing, skyfactory au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: This was the biggest event of the year for the Solar Queen and his following. The summer solstice was always celebrated amongst them, the day being the longest day of the year after all. Each had a day, the Solar Queen with the Summer Solstice, the Dark God with his Winter Solstice, the Blood Mage with his blood moons. The Farmer had the Spring Equinox, and the Draconic had the Fall. The Botonist chose a date in the Spring, along with the Chaotic.





	Shut Up and Dance

This was the biggest event of the year for the Solar Queen and his following. The summer solstice was always celebrated amongst them, the day being the longest day of the year after all. Each had a day, the Solar Queen with the Summer Solstice, the Dark God with his Winter Solstice, the Blood Mage with his blood moons. The Farmer had the Spring Equinox, and the Draconic had the Fall. The Botonist chose a date in the Spring, along with the Chaotic. 

These were the times that the Gods vistited the mortals, and pampered those who followed them. The followers of each would have their power flourish, and the leaders would work with the god they followed to make a statement. 

At each festival, all the gods went down to meet with mortals. However, the deity in charge of the occasion was always the most splended. As it was the Summer Solstice, Gavin was dolled up, the two demigods having helped. Trevor and Alfredo really had an eye for this stuff, Ryan could see. 

Gavin wore his normal green tunic and brown trousers along with his soft green shoes, however all else was different. His golden scarf was replaced with a longer shawl, the golden fabric drapped across his throat and chest. His face was decorated with intricate golden designs, painted by the Chaotic, Lindsay. They only served to enhance his already golden eyes, which made it neigh impossible for Ryan to look away during the entirety of the first part of the celebration.

Speaking of, the first part went as smoothly as it could. The sky celebrations took up the day, celebrating the sun. After it set, however, that was when the festivities turned to be all deities dancing and interacting with the mortals. 

Ryan, keeping up his title as the Dark God, the loner, kept to himself, hiding away in the corner. That is, he was until Lindsay came over. 

She had that look in her eye, the one that was like, 'I have a plan' and you weren't sure if it was going to help or harm you so you go with it anyway. Passing the man wrapped in purple fabric a drink, she spoke. "There are two people here, they have the energy. I have to get them to meet." 

Thus, Ryan was dancing with a woman who was one of his followers, only the third in the future line of partners. She kept looking at the woman Gavin was dancing with, the one Lindsay had pointed out. Or maybe she was looking at Gavin himself, and Ryan's heart felt a surge of some emotion or the other at the thought. 

She must've felt something, maybe he got too cold, maybe he tightened his grip, maybe the waltz they were dancing got a little ebit off, but her eyes snapped to his, and she cowered in slight fear. He started, and tried to apologise with his eyes. Then Gavin came by, and they switched. Now the two gods were together, and Ryan panicked. He ran. 

He disappeared into the crowd, but before he left, Ryan could have sworn he saw Gavin looking disappointed. He ran towards the drinks, finding yet another deity there, luckily without his following. 

"So, why'd you run from him?"

"Shut up, Jeremy."

Jeremy held a drink lightly in his hand, leaning against a wall as the raised a brow, sipping from the cup. On his waist glittered his knife, which Ryan could see a young man admiring. The man was a ways away, and just seemed enraptured by the fact that he was looking a god, so Ryan figured he'd leave the man alone. 

"What? You were right there! It was the perfect opportunity!" 

"I said shut up." 

Ryan grabbed his own cup and poured some of the drink in. He grimaced as he took a sip, wasn't expecting that drink. Someone spiked it, probably Michael.

Speaking of, Ryan could see Michael chatting with Gavin. Michael seemed to be calming Gavin down, who looked as if he was panicking. Ryan wanted to run over and ask what's wrong, he hated seeing the other look so distressed. Jeremy gave him a, knowing look, and Ryan flipped him off. 

He was so dumb, what was he thinking, running away like that! Gavin probably hated him, probably thought he was an idiot. He could feel his thoughts racing around, and it all became so much, the music, the feelings, the people. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, abd he calmed. Jeremy was here, he was okay. 

"Go talk to him. Just don't run away again." Jeremy tilted his head the slightest bit, as if he was trying to listen to something. "Michael is with Gav, he wants to talk as well." Ah, damn magic users and their magic botony and blood ways. 

"But what if I make a bigger fool of myself? He probably hates me."

"This is Gavin we are talking about, the Solar Queen who wouldn't stop making those damned solar panels even after you had your nuclear power. The one who let me drain his blood over and over. I think you're fine."

Jeremy gave Ryan one last grin, and left, making his way towards Geoff and Jack. 

Then Ryan was on his own. 

He slowly walked towards Gavin, the lad's back turned toward him, who was talking to Michael, seeming to have calmed down. The people around then were giving them space, so it was easy for Michael to see Ryan approaching. 

He must've said something, because right as Ryan made his way into the circle of people surrounding the two, Gavin turned and looked at him. A light shone on him from the side, almost like a spotlight, making all the gold on Gavin shine. The brightness of it all made Ryan want to hide away, wrap the dark purple around his waist about his face and disappear into the shadows, but he didn't. 

Instead, Ryan walked to meet Gavin, as Michael faded into the circle. Then it was them, surrounded by dozens of people watching, probably more soon, and he was right there. 

Ryan felt his mouth go dry, but he asked, "May I have this dance?" The timing was spot on, as a new, upbeat song started playing. 

Ryan's heart did a thing, some weird fluttery thing, as Gavin smiled at him, "I thought you'd never ask." And then they danced. 

People started joining in as the song progressed, but all Ryan could focus on was Gavin. The way his mouth quirked up in a grin, the way his hair shone with an almost interior light, the way his eyes glimmered. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of the golden fabric at his hips, as the two did some kind of energetic waltz to the song. 

Gavin laughed lightly, causing Ryan to tilt his head in a silent question. What's up? "This. I just never thought it would happen?" And then he smiled, and then Ryan felt lips on his own. 

It was too much and not enough, and Ryan felt the world melt away. He pulled back, looking at Gavin. The Solar Queen just kissed him. His crush of years kissed him, while they were dancing. He kissed him at the biggest event for the solar deity. 

"You good, Rye Bread?"

"Yeah, Gav. I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Uh, IDK if I should put my normal ending, cause it's a different fandom so.. thanks!
> 
> I do accept request! Ah is joining my growing list of fandoms I accept!


End file.
